


Lantern's Light

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: DC Poetry [6]
Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual!Alan Scott, F/M, Freeform, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Poetry, fic request, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Alan is born when the world is cruel to people to like him
Relationships: Alan Scott & Jennifer Lynn-Haden, Alan Scott & Todd Rice, Alan Scott/Molly Mayne, Alan Scott/Rose Canton
Series: DC Poetry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063163
Kudos: 3





	Lantern's Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macoy/gifts).



> For my wonderful friend @Macoy935

Alan is born when the world is cruel to people to like him

He grows up and learns to hide himself

He is in a crash and survives

Because magic chose him

He feels free and worthy

He still hides his feelings

He falls for a girl with thorns

He loses her

He is lonely with only his friends for company

He continues hiding

Alan loves again

This time to a prankster

He meets his children

And his son helps him accept himself


End file.
